DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) The University of Cincinnati SBRP Training Core acts as a supporting framework within this program for the development of graduate students and post-doctoral research associates capable of becoming innovative leaders in scientific, regulatory, and policy positions which focus on environmental health concerns. It does this by supplementing the rigorous scientific mentoring received in individual research labs with the multi-disciplinary background necessary to address today's, and tomorrow's, pressing environmental health problems. A variety of pedagological approaches are employed in the training program including formal course work, seminars, workshops, student presentations, writing assignments, and discussions with outside speakers. In addition, there is extensive interaction between the Training Core and the Analytical and Biostatistics Cores. These research support cores give individual-specific training in instrumentation and methodology appropriate to the particular research project. Trainees are recruited and selected based on their commitment to a career in research areas relevant to the Superfund Basic Research Program, evidence of outstanding undergraduate and graduate academic performance, and promise of excellence in research In addition to the formal trainees, all other M.S. and Ph.D. students, and post-doctoral research associates conducting research in any of the laboratories of the project leaders are encouraged to attend our biweekly meetings. The SBRP training program at the University of Cincinnati has excelled over the past several years in producing well-qualified research scientists that are finding high profile faculty, post-doctoral, and researcher positions with major universities, federal agencies, and industry.